Kencan Tarot
by reycchi
Summary: Rin tidak percaya ramalan, tetapi dengan mudahnya dia menuruti apa yang diramalkan Nozomio dari hari ke hari. [temporary discontinue]


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Rin tidak percaya ramalan, tetapi dengan mudahnya dia menuruti apa yang diramalkan Nozomio dari hari ke hari.

* * *

 **Warning** **:**

AU, OOC, Genderbend, Note Author dalam Cerita.

* * *

 **Fanfiksi lain dengan _pairing_ suka-suka Rey. Cerita lain dari Akademi Otonokizaka dengan _pairing_ yang berbeda. Semoga kalian suka, ya.**

 **Bagi kalian yang belum membaca 'Daisuki, Senpai!', sedikit saran, ada baiknya baca itu dulu supaya kalian gak bingung waktu baca beberapa bagian dalam cerita ini yang (mungkin) berkaitan~**

 **Peringatan terakhir, kalo gak suka _pairing_ -nya sebaiknya jangan dibaca. Kalo emang penasaran, silakan aja dibaca, Rey nggak melarang atau memaksa kalian sama sekali.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **Kencan Tarot**

a story about Nozomio and Rin

by reynyah

* * *

 **Rin POV**

* * *

Eh? Sekarang giliranku, ya?

Halo, semuanya! Namaku Hoshizora Rin, nyaa! Panggil saja aku Rin, karena aku tidak begitu suka dipanggil dengan margaku. Tidak usah bersikap formal jika kalian bersamaku, oke, nya?

Aku adalah seorang siswi kelas 1-1 Akademi Otonokizaka, satu kelas dengan Nishikino Maki dan Koizumi Hanayo. Kalian masih ingat Hanayo, kan? Dia merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil. Hmm... mungkin sedikit aneh menyebutnya Hanayo sebab aku lebih sering memanggilnya 'Kayo-chin'. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mendapatkan nama panggilan itu darimana. Mungkin... dari Koizumi hanAYO? Entahlah, Rin waktu kecil memang sangat kreatif.

Kayo-chin merupakan gadis yang manis, nyaa. Dia sangat imut, juga sangat baik hati. Kayo-chin tidak pernah marah kepada siapapun, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengubah sikapnya secara drastis adalah membahas soal idola sekolah. Kayo-chin sangat terobsesi dengan idola sekolah, nya. Ia sangat ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

Ne, bolehkah aku mencurahkan perasaanku sedikit?

Iya, soal Kayo-chin.

Menyebalkan sekali, nya. Akhir-akhir ini Kayo-chin jarang pulang bersama denganku dan Maki-chan. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya bersama Sonoda-senpai. Itu loh, pemuda berambut biru tua yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya Kayo-chin. Ternyata Sonoda-senpai juga menyukai Kayo-chin, nya. Perasaan Kayo-chin berbalas, jadilah kini mereka berpacaran.

Ah, aku juga tidak terlalu sering pulang bersama Maki-chan. Setiap pulang sekolah, dia lebih sering berada di ruang musik, memainkan piano bersama pacarnya itu, Yazawa-senpai kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Biasanya mereka membuat lagu bersama atau sekedar menyanyikan lagu yang sudah ada.

Hmm...

Sebenarnya sih, aku bukannya tidak suka pulang sendiri.

Aku hanya iri kepada mereka berdua, nya. Aku memang seorang gadis tomboy berambut pendek yang hobi olahraga, tetapi aku kadang ingin tahu rasanya punya pacar. Ketika kau sedih, ada dia yang menghiburmu sambil mengajakmu pergi ke bioskop. Ketika dia sedih, ada kau yang datang menghiburnya sambil menghadiahinya sesuatu yang ia sukai. Ketika sudah beberapa lama bersama, kalian akan pergi bersama ke sebuah tempat guna merayakan kebersamaan kalian itu.

Rin juga ingin, nyaa...

* * *

Pagi hari, di sekolah.

Seperti biasa lagi, aku datang hampir bersamaan dengan bel masuk Akademi Otonokizaka. Yah, masalahnya sepele, aku terlambat bangun lagi. Kalau terlambat bangun, aku akan terlambat melakukan segalanya, nyaa. Termasuk berangkat ke sekolah juga.

Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus berlari.

"KAYO-CHIN!" seruku begitu memasuki kelas. "KAYO-CHIN!"

Hanayo yang mendengar panggilanku barusan mengerjapkan mata ungunya—kini ditutupi lensa kontak—dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Rin-chan?"  
 ** _(mulai sekarang, kecuali di dalam dialog, Rin akan menyebut Hanayo dengan Hanayo, bukan dengan Kayo-chin)_**

"Hari ini kau ada janji dengan Sonoda-senpai lagi, tidak?" tanyaku sambil berbisik. Walau mereka sudah berstatus pacaran, tetap saja Hanayo tidak mau berita itu tersebar luas. Ia dan Sonoda-senpai merupakan orang yang pemalu, jadi wajar saja kalau keduanya tidak mau status mereka diketahui berbagai pihak. Cukup aku, Maki-chan, dan mungkin juga orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kasus 'nomor ponsel' itu yang tahu.

"Ada." Satu kata yang cukup membuatku lemas di tempat. "Sonoda-senpai mengajakku pergi ke _game center_ hari ini. Rin-chan mau ikut?"

Aku menggeleng. Walau kesepian, aku tentu saja tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu mereka berdua. Lagipula, Sonoda-senpai kan, tidak begitu suka orang asing. "Rin akan berlatih untuk kompetisi renang saja, nyaa."

" _Gomen ne,_ Rin-chan," ucap Hanayo sambil tersenyum bingung. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak ajakan Sonoda-senpai dengan baik, sih..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!" sahutku semangat. "Rin senang kalau Kayo-chin senang, nyaa!"

Hanayo kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan meminta izin pada Sonoda-senpai untuk membiarkanku pulang bersamamu, ya, Rin-chan?"

Mataku sontak berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja itu terserah Kayo-chin, nyaa!"

Hanayo hanya membalas kata-kataku dengan senyum. Setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Lantas aku buru-buru menghampiri mejaku lalu duduk di sana sebelum guru datang dan menghukumku.

Aku tidak perlu menjabarkan apa saja yang kupelajari, kan?

Singkat cerita, sudah tiba waktunya pulang sekolah. Hanayo pergi ke ruang klub kuliner Jepang untuk menghadiri pertemuan klub. Setelahnya, dia bersama Sonoda-senpai akan pergi bersama ke _game center_. Maki-chan tidak berlatih piano hari ini. Dia dan Yazawa-senpai katanya akan pergi bersama-sama ke sebuah restoran baru di Akiba.

Lalu aku?

Entahlah...

Akhirnya setelah selesai berlatih renang, aku membereskan seluruh barangku lalu berjalan pulang sendiri. Hanayo pasti sudah pulang lebih dulu sebab seingatku, kegiatan klub kuliner Jepang selalu selesai dalam kurun waktu satu jam sedangkan latihan renang selalu lebih dari satu jam.

"Hoshizora-san!"

Aku menoleh. "Eh? Toujou-senpai?"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Nozomio terkekeh pelan sambil melambai kepada Rin. "Tidak pulang bersama Koizumi?"

Rin menggeleng. "Sekarang, Kayo-chin selalu pulang bersama Sonoda-senpai, nyaa. Jadi Rin pulang sendiri saja."

"Sonoda?" Nozomio tersenyum. "Berarti tepat sekali apa yang dikatakan kartuku."

Rin menatap Nozomio bingung. "Memangnya kartu bisa bicara, ya?"

"Bukan begitu," kekeh Nozomio. "Kau tahu kan, aku ini anggota klub supranatural."

Rin mengangguk.

"Di sana, selain mempelajari alien atau bencana alam seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami juga mempelajari berbagai jenis ramalan."

Rin kembali mengangguk.

"Salah satunya adalah kartu tarot ini," ujar Nozomio sambil menunjukkan setumpuk kartu miliknya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau mencoba ramalan ini?"

"Hee? Memangnya selalu tepat, ya?"

Nozomio kembali tertawa. "Siapa tahu?"

"Tidak sekarang, ah," tolak Rin sambil mempererat genggaman terhadap tas ranselnya. "Rin mau pulang, nyaa. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah berlatih renang tadi."

"Begitu, ya?" senyum Nozomio. "Tidak mau berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang, nih?"

"Dengan siapa?" balas Rin bingung. "Kayo-chin sudah pergi bersama Sonoda-senpai, Maki-chan juga sudah pergi bersama Yazawa-senpai. Rin tidak punya teman untuk berjalan-jalan, nyaa, jadi lebih baik Rin pulang saja."

"Dengan... ku?"

Rin menatap seniornya dengan heran. "Bukankah Senpai ada tugas OSIS atau urusan dengan klub supranatural?"

"Tidak, kok," geleng pemuda bermata biru kehijauan itu. "Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dulu ke suatu tempat?"

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Kemana, nya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan sambil jalan saja?"

Gadis berambut oranye pendek itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran Nozomio.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar di depan kompleks Akademi Otonokizaka dalam diam. Rin tahu dirinya merupakan orang yang tidak bisa diam, tetapi di hadapan orang yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik, entah mengapa lidahnya mendadak kelu. Tidak dapat ia menemukan kata-kata yang dirasa tepat untuk diucapkan kepada senior yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Ano..." Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa Senpai tahu tempat makan ramen yang enak?"

"Hmm... coba kuingat-ingat, ya." Nozomio memejamkan matanya sambil meletakkan tangan kanan di dagu. "Sepertinya ada, tapi tempatnya cukup jauh dari sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, nyaa!" sambut Rin bahagia. "Rin sedang ingin makan ramen saat ini!"

"Baiklah," tawa Nozomio. "Kalau begitu, kita harus naik bus dari halte terdekat."

"Hmm..." Rin memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Itu?"

Kepala bersurai ungu itu bergerak mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Rin. "Ah, iya! Ayo, kita menyeberang."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Nozomio menarik pergelangan tangan Rin, memastikan gadis itu ada di dekatnya sembari mereka menyeberangi _zebra cross_ yang tidak pernah sepi itu. Setelah mereka berhasil menginjakkan kaki di trotoar seberang dengan selamat, barulah Nozomio melepaskan pegangannya. Rin tidak sadar, selama perjalanan singkat itu wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf, ya," senyum Nozomio pada si surai oranye. "Aku hanya khawatir kamu terpisah."

"T-tidak apa-apa, nyaa!" balas Rin juga dengan senyum. "Rin mengerti kekhawatiran Toujou-senpai, kok!"

"Panggil Nozomio saja, ya," ucap Nozomio. "Aku kurang suka dipanggil seformal itu oleh junior sendiri. Kau memanggilku senpai juga sudah cukup formal, kok."

"Kalau begitu, panggil Rin saja, nyaa!" seru Rin. "Supaya seimbang."

Nozomio tertawa pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Rin," ujarnya. "Ayo, kedai ramen yang jadi tempat tujuan kita masih jauh, loh."

"Kenapa Tou—eh, Nozomio-senpai memilih tempat makan yang jauh?" tanya Rin penasaran sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Nozomio. "Kalau tidak salah, di dekat sekolah juga ada kedai ramen yang enak, kok."

Nozomio terkekeh. "Kan, kau memintaku mencarikan tempat makan ramen yang enak," balasnya santai. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tempat makan ramen, hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Rin hanya dapat membulatkan mulutnya.

Rupanya, Nozomio membawa gadis itu ke sebuah kedai ramen di selatan Akiba, tempat yang memang berjarak cukup jauh dari Akademi Otonokizaka. Rin yang notabene bukan merupakan seorang penghapal jalan yang baik membiarkan dirinya mengekori sosok pemuda tinggi di depannya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap Nozomio tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap dirinya. _Selamatkan aku, Tuhan... selamatkan,_ batinnya dalam hati. Ia memang mengenali Nozomio sebagai seniornya, hanya saja dia belum mengenal lelaki ini baik-baik. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Nozomio justru menculiknya?

.

.

.

Baiklah, kalimat terakhir hanyalah salah satu bentuk kepanikan Rin.

"Nah, ini dia tempatnya," Nozomio berujar bahagia begitu ia berhasil menemukan tempat yang dimaksud.

Rin melongo menatap kios di hadapannya.

 _Kantan Ramen_ —ramen yang mudah.

Hanya sebuah kios biasa berlantai kayu yang dindingnya dihiasi dengan foto ramen berbagai isi. Meja dan kursinya juga terbuat dari kayu, tanpa dialasi taplak atau bantalan kursi. Di ujung ruangan, Rin dapat melihat jelas sebuah jendela lebar tanpa kaca. Di baliknya, dapur berisi belasan koki yang terlihat sibuk menjadi pemandangan selama menunggu pesanan.

Rin memang melihat kios ini sebagai tempat makan yang tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya, tetapi mengapa kursi dan meja itu nyaris penuh?

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang pelayan berseragam merah dengan _apron_ putih menutupi hampir setengah badannya. "Meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Dua," jawab Nozomio cepat.

"Silakan," ucap pelayan itu ramah sambil menunjukkan kursi terdekat dari posisi Rin dan Nozomio saat itu. "Mau pesan ramen apa?"

"Nomor dua dan tiga," jawab Nozomio tanpa melihat daftar menunya. Dia kemudian menatap Rin. "Kau tidak alergi terhadap apapun, kan?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Itu saja?" tanya si pelayan ramah.

"Tambahkan teh dua gelas," sahut Rin sebelum Nozomio sempat membuka mulut.

Pelayan itu menatap kedua pengunjung kedainya dengan heran. "Baiklah," ujarnya geli. "Kalau begitu, satu ramen nomor dua, satu ramen nomor tiga, serta dua gelas teh. Ada lagi?"

Nozomio dan Rin kompak menggeleng.

"Ditunggu, ya." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan dua pelajar tadi.

"Kau tahu, Rin," panggil Nozomio sambil menyingkirkan buku menu yang memenuhi setengah meja mereka. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal di sini. Santai saja sedikit."

Rin terkekeh malu. "B-begitu, ya..."

* * *

 **Rin POV**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Rin merasa gugup, nyaa...

Selama ini, aku terlalu biasa disebut sebagai laki-laki—lantaran aku memiliki rambut pendek dan seringkali mengenakan celana—jadi aku tidak terbiasa ber'kencan' dengan bagian dari kaum yang menyebutku begitu. Yah, aku yakin Nozomio-senpai tidak memikirkan fakta itu sama sekali, tetapi aku tetap saja merasa terganggu.

"Nozomio-senpai?"

Ia menatapku. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Senpai..." aku diam sejenak. "Tidak merasa risih?"

"Karena apa?"

"Kita hanya pergi berdua," aku memalingkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku perempuan, Senpai laki-laki. Bukankah kelihatan seperti..." jeda lagi. "Kencan?"

Nozomio-senpai menaikkan alisnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa?"

"R-Rin cuma tidak terbiasa, nya..."

Nozomio lagi-lagi tertawa. "Memangnya kau pikir kita berkencan?"

Wajahku spontan menghangat. "T-tentu saja tidak, nyaa!" balasku cepat. "R-Rin tidak berpikir seperti itu, kok..."

"Jangan dianggap serius," ujar Nozomio geli. "Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda."

Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan kekehan pelan. "I-iya, Senpai..."

"Rin," panggilnya sambil meletakkan setumpuk kartu bermotif ke atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba ramalanku satu kali?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Dia menggeser tumpukan kartunya padaku. "Kocok," perintahnya. "Setelah kau merasa cukup, nanti berikan padaku. Aku akan mengambil kartu paling atas, dia yang akan memberitahukan masa depanmu."

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil mengambil kartu tersebut lalu mengocoknya. "Seberapa lama?"

"Terserah saja."

Dua kali mengocok, aku mengembalikan kartu itu kepada Nozomio-senpai. "Coba ceritakan masa depanku, nyaa."

Nozomio-senpai meraih kartu teratas. Ia hanya memperlihatkan bagian belakang kartu tersebut kepadaku—kotak-kotak biru. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat bagian depan kartu tersebut akhirnya hanya bisa mengira-ngira, gambar apa yang tertera di sana. Kemudian mata hijau Nozomio-senpai menyipit. Tubuhku bergidik, menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kartu tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Nozomio-senpai menatapku. "Kau sangat menyukai ramen, ya?"

"Amat sangat suka, nyaa!" balasku keras, membuat semua orang memandang meja kami sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Ramen itu enak, loh, Senpai! Apalagi kalau dimakan saat musim dingin! Eh, tidak juga, sebenarnya ramen enak dimakan kapan saja, kok. Rin hanya lebih suka memakannya saat musim dingin!"

Nozomio-senpai hanya tersenyum. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, pelayan sudah datang membawakan dua mangkuk ramen dengan isian berbeda serta dua cangkir teh. Aku dan Nozomio-senpai mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian memakan pesanan masing-masing. Kami makan dalam diam, tentu saja. Aku diam karena terlalu menikmati makanan favoritku ini sementara Nozomio-senpai mungkin diam karena pada dasarnya ia memang orang yang tenang.

"Habis." Nozomio-senpai mendorong mangkuknya sedikit lalu mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Enak, kan?"

Aku mengacungkan jempol sambil terus mengunyah mie yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulut. "Syanngath!"

Nozomio-senpai tertawa melihatku. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih?" tanyanya geli. "Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu itu."

Aku ikut tertawa setelah berhasil menelan seluruh makanan dalam mulutmu. "Aku hanya bilang 'sangat', kok, nyaa..."

Nozomio-senpai tersenyum. Setelah aku akhirnya menghabiskan makanan dan tehku—kalah telak dengan Nozomio-senpai yang sudah menghabiskan kedua menu tersebut sejak porsi ramenku masih setengah habis—Nozomio-senpai memanggil seorang pelayan. Ia meminta bukti pembayaran kepada pelayan tersebut. Si pelayan pergi sebentar lalu kembali dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Nozomio-senpai memasukkan tangannya yang putih ke dalam saku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu menyerahkannya kepada si pelayan.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," pesan Nozomio-senpai kepada si pelayan sambil mengajakku minggat dari kedai itu. Aku mengikutinya dengan sukarela sebab aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menjatuhkan badan ke kasur.

Mendadak aku ingat bahwa aku belum membayar ramen tadi. Buru-buru aku mengeluarkan dompet lalu bertanya, "Aku harus bayar berapa, Senpai?"

"Eh?" Nozomio-senpai mengerjap mendengar pertanyaanku. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membayar, Rin?"

Aku ikut mengerjap bingung. "Tentu saja karena Rin memakan ramen tadi, nyaa."

Nozomio-senpai tertawa. "Sudahlah," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Anggap saja tadi aku menraktirmu, oke? Aku sedang tidak ingin diberikan uang saat ini."

Aku merengut. Kukembalikan dompetku ke dalam tas sambil berkata, "Senpai ini bicara seolah-olah sudah punya uang sendiri saja, nyaa."

Nozomio-senpai tertawa. "Eh, aku belum memberitahukan ramalanmu tadi, ya?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Apa? Apa masa depanku? Apa?"

"Hmm... menurut kartuku tadi..." Nozomio-senpai memejamkan matanya bak seorang peramal sungguhan. "Akan buruk bagimu jika kau pergi ke kedai ramen besok. Tempat terbaik untukmu besok adalah..." Jeda sejenak. "Toko komik."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Toko komik?"

Nozomio-senpai mengangguk. "Kau tahu toko komik, kan?"

"Tahu, hanya saja apa hubungan—"

"Aku tahu satu tempat komik bagus dan menyenangkan," potong Nozomio-senpai sebelum aku dapat menyampaikan maksud utamaku. "Apa kau mau ikut ke sana bersamaku besok?"

"Boleh!" seruku riang. "Eh, tapi... aku sudah ada janji dengan Kayo-chin..."

"Sayang sekali, kalau begit—"

"T-tapi kadang Sonoda-senpai sering membuat acara jalan-jalan mendadak!" potongku sebelum Nozomio-senpai sempat mengucapkan 'besoknya lagi saja'. Aku tahu dia pasti akan bilang begitu. "Aku akan coba tanya Kayo-chin dulu. Semoga saja memang ada."

Nozomio-senpai menatapku dalam diam. "Rin," panggilnya dengan suara ditekan, membuat tubuhku sedikit bergidik. "Setelah ini kau mau pulang?"

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Tentu saja iya, nyaa."

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Nozomio-senpai tanpa jeda setelah ucapanku selesai. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bentuk tanggung jawab karena sudah membawamu pergi tanpa izin."

"T-tidak usah, nyaa!" seruku setengah panik. "Rin tidak akan dimarahi kalau pulang sebelum gelap, nyaa! Nozomio-senpai tidak perlu datang ke rumah dan minta maaf, kok!"

"Ya sudah," angguk Nozomio-senpai. "Aku hanya akan mengantarmu pulang, setelah itu akupun akan langsung pulang. Bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menurutinya.

"Jadi, alamatmu?"

Dengan lancar, aku menyebutkan alamat lengkap rumahku dilengkapi dengan deskripsi beberapa rumah berwarna aneh juga taman kota yang dapat dijadikan sebagai patokan menuju kediaman Hoshizora. Nozomio-senpai mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

Kembali kami berjalan dalam diam. Nozomio-senpai memimpin jalan menuju halte terdekat dari sini yang akan membawa kami kembali ke halte dekat Akademi Otonokizaka. Sepanjang jalan dari kedai ramen tadi menuju halte, aku hanya melihat ke kanan dan kiri, memuaskan mata dengan pemandangan indah milik daerah selatan Akiba. Jika dibandingkan dengan pusat Akiba yang merupakan tempat tinggalku, daerah ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Sebut saja daerah ini 'tidak ada Akiba-Akibanya'. Hanya plang bertuliskan 'Akiba' yang dapat menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih berada di Akiba, sungguh.

Aku dan Nozomio-senpai tiba di halte bersamaan dengan bus yang akan berangkat menuju Akademi Otonokizaka. Kami buru-buru naik lalu duduk di kursi belakang, satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa untuk kami. Aku menguap cukup lebar. Rupanya, latihan renang dan makan ramen dapat membuatku mengantuk begini, nyaa...

"Lelah, ya?" tanya Nozomio-senpai melihat mataku yang sudah menutup setengah. "Mau tidur lalu kubangunkan saat sampai?"

"Memangnya masih jauh, nyaa?"

"Kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan, Rin."

"Kalau begitu, Rin tidur saja, nyaa," balasku sambil menyandarkan kepala ke jendela bus. "Nanti Nozomio-senpai bangunkan kalau kita sudah tiba, ya."

Nozomio-senpai mengangguk.

* * *

Aku membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Silau sekali.

Oh, rupanya hanya lampu kamar yang memang dapat membuatku sakit mata.

.

.

.

Eh?

Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar?

Bukankah aku sedang bersama Nozomio-senpai?

Buru-buru aku menyibakkan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhku. Aku berada di kamarku sendiri, syukurlah. Baju yang kupakai masih seragam sekolah, belum sempat kuganti sepertinya. Aku meraih ponselku yang juga masih berada di dalam saku.

Banyak panggilan masuk yang tidak kujawab. Semuanya dari... nomor yang tidak kukenal. Aku mengabaikan panggilan tersebut lalu melihat jam.

HAH?! SUDAH PUKUL DELAPAN?!

Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari kamar lalu menghampiri dapur, tempat suara di seluruh rumah bersumber. Di sana, aku menemukan ibu sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Okaasan! Kenapa tidak membangunkan Rin?!" tanyaku panik. "Rin jadi terlambat berangkat ke sekolah, nyaa!"

Ibu menatapku lalu mengerjap bingung. "Hah?"

"Okaasan! Kenapa bilang 'hah'?" tanyaku mulai kesal. "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Rin tidak akan boleh masuk kelas, nyaa..."

"Rin-chan," panggil ibu. "Ini masih malam, loh."

Aku mengerjap. "Eh?"

Dengan santainya ibu menyesap teh. "Kamu lihat jam dimana? Sekarang ini masih jam delapan malam, kamu belum lama pulang setelah pergi bersama pemuda mata hijau itu."

Aku kembali mengerjap bingung. "Rin tidak mengerti, nyaa..." ucapku sambil duduk di hadapan ibu. "Jadi, sebenarnya hari ini Rin harus sekolah atau tidak?"

Ibu menghembuskan napas. "Rin-chan, kamu baru saja pulang pukul enam tadi, diantar oleh teman laki-lakimu."

"Bagaimana sih, ceritanya?" tanyaku heran. "Rin masih tidak paham."

"Begini, loooh." Ibu kelihatannya mulai naik darah. "Tadi, Rin-chan pulang dengan taksi bersama seorang pemuda yang katanya adalah senior Rin-chan. Dia membawa Rin yang masih tidur sampai ke kamar, lalu dia turun dan mengobrol dengan Kaasan. Kaasan tidak ingat namanya, aneh sekali namanya. Setelah mengobrol, dia pulang."

Aku mengerjap lagi. Entah mengapa aku jadi rajin sekali mengerjapkan mata. "Jadi, sejak tadi Rin tidur?"

Ibu mengangguk.

"Eh, Okaasan kenapa tidak memarahi Rin, nyaa?"

"Kenapa harus?" balas ibu sambil mengunyah kue. "Toh, Rin-chan tidak pulang terlambat hari ini." Kembali ibu menyuapkan sesendok kue ke dalam mulutnya. "Oh ya, sebelum Rin-chan pulang, tadi ada Hanayo-chan datang ke sini."

"OH!" seruku sambil menggebrak meja. "Aku ke atas dulu, Okaasan!"

Ibu mendengus. "Rin-chan hobi sekali membuat Kaasan kaget, ya."

Aku tidak menggubris perkataan ibu. Secepat cahaya aku melesat ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Kuraih ponselku yang masih tergeletak di atas _futon_. Kutekan tombol pada benda mungil tersebut lalu menempelkan layarnya pada telingaku.

"Moshimoshi _?_ " sahut orang yang kutelepon.

Senyumku mengembang. "KAYO-CHIN! _GOMEN NEEE_!" seruku panik. "Tadi sore aku memang terlambat pulang, aku pergi dulu ke selatan Akiba..."

" _Hehe, tidak apa-apa,_ " balas Hanayo. Aku dapat membayangkan wajah manisnya tersenyum seperti biasa. " _Aku hanya datang untuk mengabarimu kalau aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu besok..._ "

"Tidak apa-apa, nyaa!" jawabku bahagia. "Kayo-chin mau pergi kemana?"

" _Aku juga tidak tahu,_ " kekeh Hanayo. " _Ne, Rin-chan benar-benar tidak apa-apa, nih?_ "

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawabku lagi. "Rin akan pergi ke tempat lain, tenang saja!"

" _Eh? Rin-chan akan pergi sendiri?_ "

"Tentu saja tidak," tawaku geli. "Rin akan pergi bersama Nozomio-senpai, nyaa!"

.

.

.

 _Eh? Aku bilang apa?_

.

" _Err... Rin-chan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya tadi Rin-chan bilang 'Nozomio'-senpai?_ "

.

.

.

 _Mati, Rin. Mati._

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Oke, tadinya Rey nggak berniat bikin multichap cuma udah 3k+, Rey gak mau bikin kata kebanyakan, jadi mending dibuat multichap aja, ya...

 _Review_? :3


End file.
